


Flames To Dust

by Polarnacht



Series: Parabatai [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Ceremony, Parabatai Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: "The three rings of fire burnt around them with a blinding intensity. Jace’s pupils shone bright, flames were dancing in his mismatched eyes. It were the last few moments where they were just Alec and Jace. Soon, they would become one. They would become Parabatai, bound together by an ancient ritual, by a sacred oath, a joint rune and a treasured bond."A short insight in Jace's and Alec's intimate ceremony of becoming ParabataiPart 4 of the Parabatai series
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland
Series: Parabatai [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827145
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Flames To Dust

Flames To Dust

They stood in front of each other, the same gleam in both their eyes. It was the first time they saw the other that day, it was forbidden to see the future Parabatai before the ceremony. It was supposed to bring bad luck.

The three rings of fire burnt around them with a blinding intensity. Jace’s pupils shone bright, flames were dancing in his mismatched eyes. It were the last few moments where they were just Alec and Jace. Soon, they would become one. They would become Parabatai, bound together by an ancient ritual, by a sacred oath, a joint rune and a treasured bond.

They were about to melt their souls together, each one would give one piece of their own to be buried deep in their Parbatai’s soul. They were two to become one.

The rings flared up when they started to speak, old words to form a new state of life. Jace felt the heat of the flames on his skin, as well as Alec’s hot gaze.

They smiled at each other in nervous anticipation, but the gleam stayed on their gaze. Jace started to recite his part of the oath slowly, his voice was clear and loud. Alec swallowed and licked his dry lips before it was his turn to speak. Jace’s lips parted slightly while his eyes followed the movement of Alec’s lips. When he had finished, they stepped forward in unison into the third ring of flames, the symbol of their bond.

Without having practiced and without any sign of hesitation, both started to say the final words together, synchronized as soon their hearts would be. When they finished, Jace dropped to his knees, pushing Alec’s shirt up before he carefully pressed his Stele to Alec’s hot skin. Like in a dream he followed the lines of the rune, the pressure gentle but firm. Alec hissed lightly at the stinging pain, but didn’t flinch away.

Jace looked up out of hooded eyes and their gaze met, lingering for a while. Alec smiled and that broke Jace out of his trance. He stood up and lifted his shirt to expose slightly bronzed skin. Alec knelt down in front of him, a somewhat glazed over look on his face.

He licked his lips before he gripped his Stele harder and pressed it down on Jace’s naked skin. In a fluid motion he drew the rune, remembering its outline by heart, though it would be his first and his last time to draw it for real.

As soon as Alec was finished, the flames lit up and flared higher, swallowing them both. They were hidden from curious looks in their burning ring of fire.

Jace yelped in surprise when his soul was split apart. A piece of him was ripped forcefully out of his soul, leaving a hole in it that desperately needed to be filled. Alec crumbled to his feet, clearly feeling the same. Like magnets they scooped together, needing the touch of the other on their skin. They clung to each other, their bodies pressed together, their hands entwined. They breathed the same air, felt the same thing.

Jace started to pant lightly when the pressure increased. Something was pushing into his soul, trying to find a way in. Jace tried to relax, because it was Alec's soul and he wanted, he needed to let it in. Alec’s soul pushed forward a little more and Jace's breath hitched in his throat. It was a stinging, burning pain when he was stretched open a little wider. His soul was on fire, the pain increased but Jace welcomed the pain. It was Alec and he needed him.

He was split apart further, wider than Jace had ever thought possible. It hurt when Alec’s soul made room for itself, but not having him would hurt even more. And there lay also a kind of joy behind all the burning pain, the craving for what was to come. Alec’s soul pushed further in, just a little, to give him time to adjust, until finally all resistance was gone and it slid home. The hole in Jace's soul closed around Alec's part to never let it go. Jace felt Alec's soul nestle inside of him and finally the pain was gone, just leaving a slight echo behind.

Jace's lips parted to groan Alec's name, when simultaneously he heard his own name moaned lowly. They looked up in awe to see themselves reflected in their eyes. Their souls were joint, there hearts had started to beat as one.

They had become Parabatai.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are loved 💙


End file.
